Enter, Team Triple Threat!
by Raccooncube
Summary: "Che', you have no idea with whom you are dealing with, do you?" the feisty Linoone retorted, beaming with confidence as he pointed an accusing claw at the rampaging Pokémon, "We're Team Triple Threat; and you don't stand a ghost-type-of-a-chance, scraps for brains!" ... or does he? Hopefully not for this Mystery Dungeon team's sake


_**a/n: Greetings n' Salutations~!**_

 _ **The name's Raccooncube and this here is a oneshot, as well as my very first upload here. Obviously i'm a newbie/novice to this site, but hopefully I can catch on and learn quickly to how things work around here; perhaps even provide some folks with a little entertainment in the process~**_

 _ **Obviously, there is a disclaimer here, seeing as I do not own Pokémon (just the adventure scenario that is here).**_

 _ **So, without further adooo~**_

* * *

 _ **Enter, Team Triple Threat!**_

 _Introducing Toukin, Terrae and Tyreese_

 **"GRAAAH! DO YOU THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME THAT EASILY?!"** the riled-up Steelix bellowed.

"Che', you have no idea with whom you are dealing with, do you?" the feisty Linoone retorted, beaming with confidence as he pointed an accusing claw at the rampaging Pokémon, "We're Team Triple Threat; and you don't stand a ghost-type-of-a-chance, scraps for brains!"

 **"I DON'T GIVE A RATTATA'S ASS** _ **WHO**_ **YOU ARE!"** the Steelix replied with a highly aggravated roar, **"I'LL CRUSH YOU ALL!"**

"Che', it seems that you don't know us very well..." the Linoone retorted once more, still pointing an accusing claw at the rampaging Pokémon, ", The name's Toukin, and I'd also like to introduce you to one of my teammate, Tyreese the Typhlosion!"

"What?! A Typhlosion?!" the Steelix replied with a shocked voice, "Gah! No matter... I'll still crush you!"

"Alright then, have it your way!" Toukin said with a devious glint in his eyes, pointing at the Steelix, "Tyreese! Aim a flamethrower at its forehead!"

After about twenty seconds with no response and nearly being crushed twice by the rogue Steelix's crunch attack, Toukin whirled around to see what the problem was. With a dumbfounded look on his face, he saw that Tyreese was, yet again, flirting with the female member of the team, Terrae, who was also a Typhlosion.

Angered and frustrated, Toukin takes hold of his trusted _"_ _Typhlosion-Taming Hammer_ _"_ and whacks him on the head... _**BAAM!**_

"STOP FLIRTING WITH TERRAE AND DO YOUR JOB!" Tokin yelled, right before sending Tyreese flying toward the Steelix with a full-force homerun swing.

With the little help he received from Toukin's hammer, Tyreese made contact with the Steelix's forehead with a devastating head-butt, knocking both of them out...

"Well... at least we've quelled the rogue Pokémon," Toukin said with a long annoyed sight, watching as Tyreese came crashing back to the ground with a loud reverberating THUD!

"Hehehe, he's gonna have one serious headache when he wakes up," Terrae giggled.

"Meh… he'll be fine... _trust_ me..." Toukin responded laughing along with Terrae, "I guess we better get him back home."

* * *

Back at the T-T-T home base, Toukin and Terrae tended to Tyreese's injuries. After about three hours of being unconscious, Tyreese started to stir; slowly opening his eyes to find Terrae looking down on him with a smile...

"I must have died and gone to heaven," Tyreese said, slightly slurring his words together, "Because you, my dear, are an angel..."

"Oh please!" Toukin snapped, "That pick-up line is _sooooo_ played out and tired, it's pathetic!"

"ACK!" Tyreese yipped, looking in the direction were the rasp male voice emanated, completely over dramatizing his movements and tone of voice, "I've gone to that _other_ place… dammit-to-hell, I've been eternally cursed!"

"Oh ha ha ha, you're a real riot..." Toukin replied with an annoyance, "Is that anyway to thank the one who's been caring for you?"

With that being said, there was a long pause with Toukin and Tyreese staring at each other. Then, breaking eye contact with Toukin, Tyreese turned to Terrae with a wide grin...

"How can I ever repay for you loving care and compassion?" Tyreese said to Terrae with eyes full of sparkling magic, before being hit once again by Toukin's hammer... _**THWAACK!**_

"Oww!" Tyreese yelled gripping his head in pain, "Dammit Toukin! You and that hammer of yours are going to give me brain damage!"

"Too late for that..." Toukin said with a satisfied smile.

"Why are you always messing with my game?" Tyreese snapped with a growl, "Cock-blockin' bast-"

"Game? Cock-Block?!" Terrae interrupted with a pissed-off eye twitch.

"Err, umm... I mean... I was just..." Tyreese started, but before he could finish, he was whacked by Toukin's hammer, which Terrae had taken to teach Tyreese a lesson... _**WHAAM!**_

"Hehehe... you're just pissing everybody off today, aren't you?" Toukin said pointing a claw at Tyreese with a slight chuckle.

"Hmph! It's not my fault that large group of Pokémon rioted in Pokémon Square this morning," Tyreese retorted Toukin's teasing while gripping his head in pain, yet again, "Nor was it my fault that Steelix ravaged the countryside."

"Funny..." Toukin said looking Tyreese in the eyes, "Because somehow, all these incidents of recent times are all linked to you showing off for a certain someone..."

"Hmph! you think you're so smart," Tyreese said, glaring Toukin back in the eyes while the vents on his neck waft smoke, "I bet you don't know the password to my _voice-activated_ locked treasure box..."

 _"-'Phlosions Rule and 'Noones Drool… and Terrae's Hawt-"_ Toukin responded, mimicking Tyreese's speech pattern with a mischievous and confident grin, seeing as he obviously knew it.

"Lucky guess..." Tyreese said with an annoyed growl.

"Hehehehe, and you spent how much on that voice-activated piece of junk?" Toukin stated, snickering at Tyreese's frustration.

"Yeah yeah, if you're so smart, how come you don't know where you're from? Seeing as Linoones aren't native to this area, eh smart guy?" Tyreese asked, leering.

"What was that!?" Toukin snapped, a blood vein pulsing on his forehead.

"Oh I'm sorry, here's an easier question," Tyreese said with a heckling tone, "What does 2 + 2 equal?"

"It equals my foot in your-"

Before Toukin could finish, Terrae came bursting in announcing that they were required of a Star Ranked mission...

"This one's pretty serious," Terrae said in an excited and worried voice, "This one could take days... even weeks to accomplish!"

"Right... then we'll need to stock up on supplies" Toukin replied, temporarily halting his feud with Tyreese and rushing to gather the team's funds, "Let's head down to Pokémon Square and get the essentials."

"Roger!" Terrae and Tyreese responded in unison.

"Alright, time to let em' know why we call ourselves Team Triple Threat!" Toukin declared rallying Terrae and Tyreese together for a group high-five.

"YEEEAAAH!"

"BWAAH~!"


End file.
